In known apparatuses of this kind, which are also termed slicers and which slice the respectively supplied products into slices of a pre-settable thickness in a fast cutting sequence, the respective products are supplied to the cutting plane via at least one transport belt. This transport belt ends at a spacing in front of the cutting plane of, for example, approximately 20 to 70 mm and the region of the product supply device between the cutting plane and the end of the transport plane is formed by a stationary region or by stationary surfaces of the product supply device. The product to be sliced must be fed in the direction of the cutting plane via this stationary region and, in the case of the carrying out of blank cuts, must also be moved in the opposite direction, with a comparatively high friction or adhesion occurring at these stationary surfaces, in particular with sticky products such as cheese, due to the forces exerted onto the product in the cutting processes.
These unwanted adhesion and/or friction effects make the feed and also the return of the respective product more difficult, on the one hand, and can also result in deformations of the product. As a consequence of this, irregularities in the slice thickness and also the formation of chips can occur, on the one hand, and loosening actions of the product holder at the end side in the product can occur due to the feed and return movements making adhesion more difficult, on the other hand, which can have a negative effect with respect to the interference-free work always aimed for.
Attempts have already been made in practice to reduce the disturbing adhesion and friction effects in that the product contact surface was reduced by the introduction of grooves or in that rollers were provided in the region adjacent to the cutting edge; however, all of these attempts have proved unsuitable due to the dangers of contamination associated with them and to the cleaning problems which arise.